Who Is This?
by theonlykyla
Summary: Is it possible to fall in love with someone that you've never laid eyes on? Someone that only exists through technology? Bella  receiving anonymous texts only to find out in the end it's someone she knows. Their journey of falling in love through texts!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Texting Begins**

**A/n: I seriously need to seek medical assistance…the plot bunnies are taking over my brain and forcing me to post new stuff against my will;)**

**I thought this up after thinking about an experience similar that I had….it was fun and I hope you'll enjoy this cute little drabble…..it'll probably be around 10 chapters…..not to long.**

**ENJOY **

Unknown: Hi beautiful, hope your day is going good.

Bella: um, who is this?

Unknown: An admirer of yours

Bella: so um you know me?

Unknown: You are the breath of fresh air that I've been searching for in a sea of smog.

Bella: LOL, ok that was kind of cheesy.

Unknown: *gasps* really? I thought it was pretty good.

Bella: why won't you just tell me who you are?

Unknown: IDK if you'd still talk to me if you knew who I was.

Bella: so what do you want?

Unknown: to get to know you better...

Bella: well, tell me about you, first

Unknown: what do you want to know? I'm pretty boring.

Bella: why text me? Why not FB me or call me?

Unknown: um, I'm kinda shy and it's easy to talk to someone this way.

Bella: ok. What do you want to know?

Unknown: Everything. LOL

Bella: ummm, be a little more specific.

Unknown: do you have a boyfriend?

Bella: that would be a no.

Unknown: do you want a boyfriend?

Bella: idk, who are you again? LOL

Unknown: I see you everyday and wish that I were able to talk to you, hold your hand or kiss you.

Bella: you do?

Unknown: I love that blue hoodie you have with the cookie monsters eyes on top of it. You look adorable in it. It makes me smile.

Bella: *blushes* really? *whispers* it's my favorite hoodie.

Unknown: I can tell and yes, really. You had the hood up one day when it was sprinkling and I just wanted to pull the ties so that your lips were touching mine.

Bella: wow...ok...do you wear a hoodie?.

Unknown: Doesn't half of Seattle? LOL

Bella: true. What's your favorite color?

Unknown: Brown for your eyes but ON you, the color blue.

Bella: *blushes* ok, I have to get to class maybe we can "chat" more later.

Unknown: Have a good class. I'll hit ya up later. Bye Beautiful Bella.

Bella: Bye unknown dude. LOL

Bella walked into class and took her seat at the table next to the handsome and quiet Edward. They both put their phones away and pulled out their chemistry books and notebooks. Little glances passed between them both.

Bella thinks to herself, 'why can't he be my anonymous texter?' She sighs and starts taking notes.

**A/n: Sooo, what did ya think? I'll probably post another chapter or two sometime today/tonight.**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	2. Chapter 2 Something Interesting

**Chapter 2 Something Interesting **

**A/n: This is my own story, loosely based off an actual occurrence in my own life, from several years ago. Yes, some random texters are creepy, but me, being me, I like to fuck with them, when they happen to me.**

**However, MY anon texter turned out to be someone that I actually knew and DID fall in love with, via the anon texts. To bad he broke my heart in the end. Fucker. **

**Yes, I did actually own a Cookie Monster Hoodie, it still saddens me deeply that it "disappeared" from my office chair one day at work;( It's been three years and I still look for it. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I make no money, sadly, from the workings of my twisted mind when I play with her characters. Any similarities to any other stories are simply that, similiarities. No copying or plagarism has occurred.**

**Later that night...**

Bella has saved unknown texter dude's number to her cell. This is how she labeled him.

Random Guy: Tell me the most interesting thing about your day?

Bella: Oh, well, HI to you too **waves**, LOL

Random Guy: HI

Bella: There is a bird's nest in the tree outside my apartment window, the eggs have just hatched. This morning when I woke up, I sat in the window and watched the momma bird feed the babies.

Random Guy: Cool.

Bella: Yeah, I know, I'm weird that way:)

Random Guy: I have a Goldfish. I sometimes watch him swim just cuz he has no rhyme or reason to his swimming pattern.

Bella: What's his name?

Random Guy: Stooge

Bella: LOL, what?

Random Guy: um, yeah, I love the Three Stooges but couldn't decided which one to use as a name, so I went for the obvious, LOL

Bella: That's kinda funny.

Random Guy: I try. Have you ever noticed that sometimes music plays a certain soundtrack in your head pertaining on how your day is going?

Bella: Um, sorta. I mean, I usually have a few of the same standard songs playing in my head, but then again, I'm not a huge music nut.

Random Guy: Top Three songs from your mind's soundtrack anddddd go!

Bella: Snow Patrol, Chasing Cars; One Republic, Secrets; Tiny Dancer, Elton John

Random Guy: hmm... eclectic. I like that. I play guitar and piano, occasionally some violin.

Bella: Really? That's pretty cool. I am not musically inclined, LOL

Random Guy: But you like music, right?

Bella: Yep, I sure do. Hey I gotta run, going out to eat with my roommates, they are yelling at me to hurry up. Talk to you later, Random Guy!

Random Guy: Laters, Beautiful!

Edward makes his way across town to meet his friends for Pizza at a local college hangout. He's wearing his Stone Temply Pilots hoodie.

Bella makes her way across the campus with her roommates to the local college hangout. She's wearing her cookie monster hoodie.

**A/n: So, sorry about not updating last night. I had every intention of doing so but sometimes RL gets in the way.**

**I'm going to say there will be at least one more update today/tonight, but no guarantees as all I'll be tailgating and hitting up the first Texas Tech Red Raider Football game tonight, GET UR GUNS UP!**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! Most reviews I've ever received for a first chapter! BLOWS ME AWAY!**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions of a Lonely Heart

**Chapter 3 Confessions of a Lonely Heart**

**A/n: The response to this little drabble has been overwhelming! I'm so glad that you all love it;)**

**I've had the next two or three chapters on my brain all day, unfortunately I wasn't able to write them down in anyway other than a few typed out notes on my phone. I'm hoping to post a few tomorrow and then one a day next week, ending on Saturday, mostly.**

**ENJOY:)**

Later, later that same night...

Random Guy: Just wanted to say goodnight.

Bella: Really? I figured you'd be out partying somewhere.

Random Guy: Well, I did go out with my friends, but they have girlfriends, so I came home when they all went home together.

Bella: **sighs** yeah, I know that feeling. But I did meet this great guy tonight.

Random Guy: :( you did?

Bella: Yeah, weird thing is I think we have a few classes together. I don't think he really noticed me though.

Random Guy: Did you want him to notice you?

Bella: ummmm...kinda. Sorry, don't be mad. It's just, well, I've kinda had a crush on this guy for a while, but my roommates think he's a 'player' and told me to stay away from him.

Random Guy: Do you think he's a player?

Bella: Well, IDK, I mean, I don't know how he couldn't be...he's gorgeous, smart and funny. He did talk to me a time or two tonight. I thought I was gonna throw up I was so nervous.

Random Guy: So you really, really like him then? **hangs head**

Bella: Kinda, sorta. I mean. I've only dated one guy, and it doesn't really count cuz I've known him my whole life. And, well, I think of him as a little brother and he thought of me differently. He kissed me once and I gagged. So yeah, it was the one and only time I went out on a date. I'm not "experienece" so IDK what to make of it.

Random Guy: But you are attracted to him? I mean, if he were to ask you out, you'd say yes?

Bella: no offense, but yes, if he asked me out, I'd definitely say yes.

Random Guy: What if I beat him to the punch?

Bella: what do you mean?

Random Guy: What if I asked you out for the friday after next?

Bella: That would mean you'd have to tell me who you are!

Random Guy: Ok, so here goes nothing, "Will you go out with me, for dinner, the friday after next?"

Bella: Idk, I'm not sure it's safe to meet some random, unknown, anonymous texter guy...

Random Guy: What if I say that I guarantee you will know my face the minute you see me?

Bella: give me a few days to decide? Let me get to know you a little better? My roommates think you are kinda creepy in a stalkerish kinda way, btw!

Random Guy: LOL, it is kinda creepy, huh? Ok, I'll give you three days, if at the end of those three days you say no, I'll drop it and leave you alone. However, I suspect that you won't be able to resist:)

Bella: That sounds like a plan! Well, I have some studying to do tonight, but hopefully we can talk tomorrow?

Random Guy: Ok, sweet girl, that sounds good. I should probably hit the books, too. Have a great night and the sweetest dreams.

Bella: You sleep well, too!

Random Guy: I will, I'll be dreaming of you.

Bella puts her phone up and pulls out her books. Her mind roaming with the crazy thoughts of meeting this stranger versus her secret crush that she spent two hours with at the Pizza place. The butterflies in her stomach were out of control and when his hand grazed hers, it set her whole body in a full fledge hum.

He lies in bed, staring at the ceiling, contemplating how to get Bella to go out on a date with him. When their hands brushed across the table tonight, his whole body lit on fire. He wanted to tell her a million times tonight who he was, but decided to wait.

**A/n: See ya tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4 Gettintotheheartofthematter

**Chapter 4 Getting to the heart of the matter**

**A/n: Several of you have questions...how did he get her phone number? Doesn't he think it's creepy to know that she has a crush on him but not tell her who he is? Why doesn't HE just ask her out? **

**I need to clarify one thing: The guy that Bella is referring to at the Pizza place IS the same guy that is texting her...**

**All in good time, my lovelies...LOL...and well, cuz I have some fun stuff planned;)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fun, creepy-ish little love story. No infringements intended to any similar stories.**

Bella: Good Morning, thought I'd beat you to the punch this morning.

Sweet Creeper: Aw, you made my day. **Smiles**

Bella: **smiles** Woke up a little early this morning and thought I'd surprise you. But I have some serious questions for you today. So let me know when you are coherent enough to discuss them:)

Sweet Creeper: um, let me take a piss, grab a coffee and I'll hit ya up in a few.

Bella: um, ok

Bella grabs her notebook with the questions she wrote down last night. Fixes another cup of coffee and crawls back under her covers, waiting for his response.

He takes a piss, grabs a cup of coffee and paces his bedroom floor for ten minutes before responding.

Sweet Creeper: Ok, I think I'm ready.

Bella: Since you seem to 'know' me and IDK who you are, here goes...have we been formally introduced?

Sweet Creeper: Yes.

Bella: Did I meet you on campus or somewhere else?

Sweet Creeper: um, sorta both...

Bella: explain please **taps foot**

Sweet Creeper: um...*taps chin* we 'met' on campus but were introduced elsewhere.

Bella: **narrows eyes **What class do we have together?

Sweet Creeper: LOL, nice try...but we have classes together everyday but friday, let's leave it at that.

Bella: That's not fair, most of my classes have over a hundred students in them **pouts**

Sweet Creeper: We have one class together that is over a hundred and one class together that is under a hundred. LOL does that help?

Bella: NO! UGH!

Sweet Creeper: But I will say before we were introduced officially that we'd never spoken a word to one another. However, we have made a lot of eye contact.

Bella: **sighs** this is useless...ok, tell me one specific thing about the way you look.

Sweet Creeper: My eyes are green.

Bella: **taps chin**

Sweet Creeper: And I'm missing a toe.

Bella: LOL, what?

Sweet Creeper: Seriously, my stupid cousin and I were messing around with a mouse trap when I was about eight years old and my pinky toe got caught in the trap, by the time my mom got me to the ER my toe was at a completely blue state. They amputated it. It's buried in my parents backyard to this day.

Bella: You really are a creepy dude, aren't you? Buried toes...anonymous texts...vague answers, LOL

Sweet Creeper: I'm really not creepy. I just wanted to talk to you. You seemed really shy and well, I thought this would be the best way to get you to open up to me. I've tried to talk to you a few times but you always rush out of class.

Bella: Really? **Blushes** I am kinda shy. The amount of people in our classes overwhelms me a little. My whole graduating class only had seventy-five kids. So, yeah, I do shy away from talking to new people.

Sweet Creeper: Yes, really. I noticed you the first day of class. Actually, if the truth be told, I noticed you when you were moving into your dorm room.

Bella: So you know where I live?

Sweet Creeper: um...yes? **bites nails**

Bella: oh gawd...

Sweet Creeper: You ok?

Bella: IDK...I need to go.

Sweet Creeper: Ok, can we talk later?

Sweet Creeper: Hello?

Sweet Creeper: Please don't be scared...I'll tell you why and how I know where you live if you'll give me a chance...

Sweet Creeper: Bella?

Bella turns her phone off and starts to write down everything that she knows about this guy.

He starts pacing his room...fuck, I've lost her...I should just go over there and tell her who I am.

**A/n: one of three for today, I think:) Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5 Investigative Skills

**Chapter 5 Investigative Skills**

**A/n: You didn't really think she'd stayed away from him, did you?**

Bella paced around her bedroom teetering between anger and fear. She had to get to class or she'd be late. She looked over her shoulder the entire way to class.

He threw things around his already messy room. He grabbed his backpack and slammed the front door behind him. He scanned the entire campus for her on the way to class.

Later that afternoon...

Bella: Um, it's Friday, so I guess I didn't see you, unknowingly, today.

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: Um, I saw you briefly across the quad but decided to leave you alone.

Bella: So you don't want to talk to me anymore?

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: Oh, well, I thought after this morning...um, that you didn't want to talk to me.

Bella: I was freaked the fuck out this morning.

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: Would you like for me to explain?

Bella: Yeah, actually, I would.

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: My cousin's girlfriend lives in the same dorm, when I was helping her move in, I saw you for the first time. Then a few days later, I noticed we were in classes together.

Bella: Oh.

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: Am I forgiven?

Bella: Nothing to forgive. So do you live on campus?

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: No, I live in an apartment just off campus with a couple of friends of mine.

Bella: Oh. Is this Ben?

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: LOL, um, no, I assure you it isn't Ben. He's dating Angela and his eyes are brown, I think **scratches head**

Bella: Duh, I'm so stupid.

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: NO YOU ARE NOT! Don't say things like that. BTW, found a new song I wanted to ask you to listen to...if you are interested. Well, it's not a new song, but it's a new one for the soundtrack in your head.

Bella: Um, ok, shoot.

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: REO Speedwagon, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

Bella: Can you play it on the violin? LOL

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: hmmm, nope, I've never tried but I can play it on the piano...

Bella: How old are you?

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: I'll be twenty in june.

Bella: Where are you from?

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: What is this, the spanish inquisition? Um, I'm actually from Portland.

Bella: I have a friend from Portland, maybe you know her, Rosalie Hale.

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: Yes, I know her.

Bella: Um...really? Do you know her boyfriend, too?

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: Um, yes, really. And fuck, yes, I know Emmett.

Bella: Fuck. This isn't Jasper playing some sick, cruel joke on me is it?

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: We both know that Jasper is stuck up Alice's ass, now don't we? No, I am NOT Jasper.

Bella: How did you get my cell phone number? It's a private number.

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: I stole one of your friends cell phones and found it. Wrote it down, carried it around for a few days, then saved it in my phone and texted you.

Bella: Have you talked to your friends about me?

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: Yes. They told me to leave you alone. But I don't think I can do that.

Bella: Why would they want you to leave me alone? Am I not good enough for you?

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: GOD NO BELLA...you are too good for the likes of me.

Bella: So you are a bad guy? A player? Someone who treats girls badly?

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: Ok, I am not a bad guy. I am young and have acted stupid over girls in the past, but I'd really like to sit and explain all of that to you, face to face when we go on our date.

Bella: I'm still undecided about that, you...WTF is your NAME?

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: LOL, um...how do you have me saved in your phone?

Bella: Um, I'm not telling you that? I don't want you randomly stealing MY phone and trying to find out, either, LOL. TELL ME YOUR NAME or at least something to call you...

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: Call me...Masen...and don't go reading anything into that as you'll never figure it out. It's not publicly connected to me in anyway. AND NO, not even Rosalie will know it;)

Bella: **stomps foot …..pouts **Okay, Masen. Have you ever been arrested or thrown in jail? I mean, my dad is a Police Chief and wouldn't take to kindly to a convicted criminal taking his only daughter out on a date.

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: You told your dad about me? **Gulps**

Bella: GAWD NO! He'd have my phone tapped and the FBI on the lookout for your walking corpse! LOL

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: OH SHIT! **looks around for sign of being stalked by FBI**

Bella: Hey, Masen (that doesn't sound right, you don't seem like a Masen) I have to run, my roommate is screaming at me as we have a date for a "spa" visit...ugh...we'll talk later tonight if you aren't to busy?

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: You going out tonight? The spa doesn't sound to bad. I'm supposed to go to some frat party, but IDK if I'll go.

Bella: Oh yeah, I'm supposed to go to some party with my girls, too. I hate it, I'm always the fifth wheel. The spa is a torture chamber for someone like me, LOL. Ok, I really have to go. But, if you go out, have fun and be safe!

Green-Eyed Toeless Boy: You too, Bella. TTYL.

Bella changed the contact on her phone to Masen, smiled and dropped her phone in her purse as she ran out the door.

He paced around his room before Emmett opened his bedroom door yelling at him to hurry his ass up, they were gonna be late to shoot hoops.

**A/n: Longest chapter yet...ya'll happy now? I love these 2 as well. Look out for one more, maybe two, updates tonight;) HAVE PATIENCE:):):)**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	6. Chapter 6 Competing with Myself

**Chapter 6 Competing With Myself**

**A/n: This is going to be the last one of the night...but look for two updates tomorrow;)**

**For Bev, she's knows why;)**

Later that night, after the party

Masen: Are you home?

Bella: Hi! Yep, safe and sound.

Masen: Did you have fun at the spa? Did you go out?

Bella: Ugh, the spa was ok. My friends think they need to 'girly-fy' me...drives me insane. And yes, we did go out tonight.

Masen: Did you have fun? Was my competition in attendance?

Bella: Um, yea, he was. Sorry.

Masen: Did you talk to him?

Bella: A couple of times, but I get so tongue tied around him, I'm sure he thinks I'm a complete imbecile.

Masen: Somehow, I truly doubt that's the impression that you left on him, Bella.

Bella: What about you? What did you do tonight? Did you go out with friends?

Masen: Yep, I sure did. Ran into someone that I've been needing to talk to for a while, too.

Bella: OH so see, I'm not your only interest.

Masen: …... Bella, I assure you that YOU are my ONLY interest.

Bella: Really? Are you ugly? Are you deformed? I mean, I'm just a plain girl, that likes to read. I'm really nothing all that special.

Masen: Does he make you feel that way? He doesn't make you feel special? Does he not show you enough attention?

Bella: Are you sure you really want me to tell you all this? I mean, he is kinda your competition, afterall.

Masen: I want to know what I'm up against. If he's doing something wrong, then I want to make sure that I don't follow in his footsteps.

Bella: He didn't make me feel that way. Just the way he looks at me sets me on fire. I got caught staring at him more than once tonight. But we haven't exactly had the time to just sit and talk for him to make me feel like I'm someone special to him. A few times I've actually felt like he was talking to me because he didn't have a choice, as we were both the single, 'odd' man out in our little groups.

Masen: I can't imagine anyone talking to you but for any reason other than they actually wanted to. Have you ever considered that maybe he is tongue tied around you too?

Bella: I did notice something peculiar about him tonight though...and why on earth would HE be tongue tied aroune me? He's smart, beautiful and extremely popular...IDK if he even gives me a second thought. **Sighs**

Masen: What did you notice that was peculiar about him? Do tell, LOL...and Bella, you are beautiful. You mesmerize me, so I can only imagine what you do to him in person. Even the most self-confident of people can be intimidated by those they like, and popularity, it isn't all it's cracked up to be, I'm sure of that.

Bella: Well, he's got green eyes. I've never really paid attention to anyone's eyes before until you mentioned it this morning...so yeah, now I can tell you every eye color of all my friends, LOL. And as far as him being intimidated by me, I don't hardly think so. I've never been popular, so I'll take your word for it.

Masen: Bella, I really want to talk to you. I want to meet you. I want to sit down and just let you get to know me. Please, please say yes. I'm free Sunday afternoon. We could meet then, at the little coffee house down on the corner of the quad.

Bella: **whispers** I'm scared. I want to meet you, I mean even if you decided that you wanted to be nothing more than friends after you realize that I'm just plain 'ole me. I'd still like to meet you, too.

Masen: So just say yes **on my knees, puppy dog eyes in full force, pleading**

Bella: Can I sleep on it?

Masen: Yes. I won't push you. I just really, really want you to see for your own eyes that I'm real.

Bella: Thank you. I appreciate that.

Masen: New Song for your soundtrack?

Bella: Yes, please.

Masen: She will be loved, Maroon 5.

Bella: :) Goodnight, Masen.

Masen: Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams, precious girl.

He laid in bed, listening to the song on his ipod that he'd just told her about. The whole time he replayed their interactions at the party. The smiles they gave to one another. The shy glances he'd caught from her, and returned to her as well. The few simple sentences that he'd been able to ask her over the music, their friends banter and the general mayhem of the party they were at. He'd even contemplated following her to the bathroom at one point, but didn't want to come across as creepy.

Bella laid in bed, listening to the song on her ipod, recalling the whole evening she'd spent in Edward's presence. If only he would talk to her like Masen does. If she could mesh the two of them together, she might have her perfect man.

**A/n: Until tomorrow my lovelies! Thank you to everyone reading/reviewing and pimping me out! I appreciate all of the support that is thrown my way and shown to me. I've been trying to respond to the reviews but have been epic fail today as I've been writing like a mad woman!**

**See ya bright and early in the morning!**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	7. Chapter 7 Getting To Know You

**Chapter 7 Getting To Know You**

**A/n: First one of the day...the next update won't be until tonight.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY TWIFEY, cuz I'm epic FAIL and FORGOT TO DEDICATE THIS TO HER ON SATURDAY! HAPPY, HAPPY Birthday my dear sweet loveable, lvtwilight09! MWAH, BABE!**

Saturday Morning

Masen: Good Morning, Beautiful. I hope that you slept well. I dreamt of you all night long.

Bella: ugh, Good Morning. I slept really good, once I actually got to sleep. I was up thinking. Couldn't shut my brain off;(

Masen: What could you possibly have going on in that mind of yours that kept you up? LOL

Bella: You. Him. This whole situation. I'm not the girl that has guy problems. Seriously. I'm a little weirded out by this whole situation.

Masen: I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop texting you? I mean, I don't want to be the cause of you losing sleep.

Bella: See, that's the thing. I've really enjoyed getting to know you, somewhat. It's kind of nice to have someone actually notice me and want to talk to me for a change. I'm usually the girl fading into the background.

Masen: As beautiful as you are, Bella, somehow I doubt that YOU could ever just fade into the background.

Bella: **blushes** see, that's what I'm talking about. Noone ever says those types of things to me. Noone ever thinks I'm beautiful. I mean, I clearly do not see it, so I'm a little perplexed that you think so.

Masen: and...I totally agree that you clearly do not see yourself as others around you do. Bella, it takes a lot for a girl to hold my attention. But, I will openly admit to you that since the moment I laid eyes on you two and a half months ago, you've occupied my every thought. There is something so special within you that just captured my heart and held my eye.

Bella: wow...kinda like me with...him? I mean, I've never really had 'crushes' before. So, IDK what to think or do or how to feel about all of this.

Masen: Tell me what draws you to him...and I'll tell you what draws me to you.

Bella: Are you sure you want t hear this? I'm kind of embarrassed to be telling you all of this.

Masen: Do you want to talk about something else?

Bella: Yes, please. It's hard enough without me constantly comparing the two of you.

Masen: Ok, so let's get to know each other. What's your favorite number?

Bella: LOL, um, ok...it's three.

Masen: Favorite cartoon as a child?

Bella: The Smurfs

Masen: Ha hence the blue cookie monster hoodie, you can't stay away from the blue people, LOL

Bella: LOL, I hadn't thought about that, but yeah, maybe you are right.

Masen: What do you want to be when you grow up?

Bella: A good wife, a mom and maybe a teacher...I haven't decided yet what I want to do with my degree.

Masen: That sounds like a good plan. You'd make a great mom, someday.

Bella: What about you?

Masen: I want to not further disappoint my parents. I want to work in music. IDC if it's through teaching, playing, composing, etc. I just want my life to be worth something.

Bella: What is your favorite song right now?

Masen: Oh wow...that's a big question...cuz every song is reminding me of you at the moment...

Bella: soooo...?

Masen: Say Yes, Elliott Smith

Bella: wow

Masen: Yeah...

Bella: So is today the morning after? Or is that tomorrow?

Masen: um, you tell me...will you accept my date for coffee tomorrow?

Bella: Masen...yes...I'll meet you.

Masen: **grins like a damn love-sick fool** You've made my whole year, Bella.

Bella: **blushes**

Masen: Okay, Bella. I've got to run for now but we can talk a little later, maybe?

Bella: Sure thing, Masen. Have a great morning.

Masen: You made this the greatest day ever!

Bella: :)

He quickly grabs his stuff and heads to the shower, his mind spinning from her acceptance. Now, he just has to calm down enough to work through how this should play out. He can't wipe the grin from her face.

Bella lays in bed and starts to freak out about what she just agreed to. Then she cringes when she realizes she's going to have to tell her roommates so they can help her figure out how to play this out. Then she smiles to herself. He might turn out to be a nice guy that she can like and get over this silly crush she has on Edward.

**A/n: Well? Thoughts?**

**'Til later, tootles, Kyla**


	8. Chapter 8 Overcoming Fears

**Chapter 8 Overcoming Fears…..**

**A/n: I dedicate this chapter to my friend, Michelle…sometimes, letting go of empty promises is the hardest action to live with…I LOVE YOU GIRL!**

**Just a few more…..and I have an idea…for something afterwards…we'll discuss in the last chapter.**

Later in the morning/around noon

Masen: Are you enjoying your Saturday?

Bella: Um, yeah…..I have a new book and I really want to just lock myself in my room and read it but the girls are dragging me to the mall;(

Masen: What on earth for? It's Saturday, that place is like a zoo!

Bella: Tell me about it…and even on a good day, I hate the mall. Shopping is NOT my thing.

Masen: So tell them no. Hang out and talk to me

Bella: LOL, that sounds good, too. What are you doing today? Big weekend things to do?

Masen: LOL, laundry and a lot of homework, have a huge music composition final this next week, so I really have to finish working on that….so I'll probably hang out in the studio some this afternoon.

Bella: I'd like to hear you play sometime…..

Masen: You would?

Bella: Why do you sound so shocked about that?

Masen: You semi-asked me out on a future date, LOL

Bella: Yeah, well, I'm trying all sorts of new stuff, aren't I? LOL

Masen: *big cheesy grin* Yep, you sure are! I'm very excited…..can you tell?

Bella: Are you sure you even need the caffeine in the coffee? LOL

Masen: I always need caffeine. BTW, I had a question…

Bella: Um….that was pretty ominous…okay, ask me.

Masen: would you like to actually have a phone conversation tonight?

Bella: …..*wrings hands*….

Masen: Never mind…I shouldn't have asked….it's just, I thought it might make it easier if you knew my voice, that's all.

Bella: It's just, IDK…..let me see what I'm up for when I get home from the mall, okay?

Masen: Sure, Bella…..so what ARE you going to the mall for?

Bella; *blushes* IDK if I want to tell you….my roommates, they are a little overzealous about stuff…..I told them about our 'date' tomorrow…

Masen: YOU DID? And they didn't try to talk you out of it? LOL NOW my curiosity is piqued….what are you going shopping for?

Bella: Just stuff to wear…they don't like my tshirt, jeans and hoodie wardrobe….they keep trying to 're-vamp' me, LOL…but yeah, I just like to be comfy.

Masen: Oh, well…..don't let them change who you are….I like you just like you are….I mean if you want to change…but if you don't….well, then don't.

Bella: Masen…are you nervous or scared at all?

Masen: Truth?

Bella: Um no….I WANT you to lie to me…..LOL OF COURSE the truth!

Masen: I'm terrified…..for a few different reasons.

Bella: Of me? And what are a few of the reasons?

Masen: I'm terrified that once you see me, you'll slap my face and never speak to me again.

Bella: Really? That's not really who I am…..I mean, if you were married, a professor or something creepy like that then maybe you'd get that reaction out of me…but other than that….um…..

Masen: LOL, no I'm definitely NOT married nor am I a professor, LOL

Bella: Okay, so what else?

Masen: That you'll see through me…

Bella: Oh wow, um, I could say that's a fear of mine, too.

Masen: Never, Bella. I look forward to getting to know the many layers of you…..

Bella: LOL….OMG….seriously…..shit…the girls are yelling at me to hurry up, I gotta run…..ttyl?

Masen: Seriously…and definitely….think about the phone call….hit me up later, if you want. I'll be around….btw…..Something Special by Colbie Calliat…..listen to it;)

**A/n: Okay lovelies…..next update will be a doozy…..and not until I get home…..I'm getting homemade lasagna for my b-day dinner tonight….so I won't be home 'til a bit later (YUM YUM YUM)**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	9. Chapter 9 Expectations

**Chapter 9 Expectations...**

**A/n: I'm stuffed. Best damn lasagna evah...LOL. Soooo it appears that everyone is quite anxious about these two coming face to face tomorrow;) **

**I'm so happy you all love these two as much as I do! Their cuteness makes me giddy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. But I pretend to be every day and have enjoy the daydreams about owning Edward Cullen;)**

Early Saturday Evening...

Bella: You busy?

Masen the Maybe: Nope, just taking a break from a project. You home from the mall?

Bella: Oh gawd...it was horrible. I bet I tried on more clothes today than I have in my entire lifetime;(

Masen the Maybe: UGH, that stinks. Did you at least have fun? Buy anything good?

Bella: I got a few things but some of them I don't think I'll ever wear, they aren't really my style. And his friends were there...but he wasn't.

Masen the Maybe: Does that disappoint you? And why did you buy something you won't wear? LOL, I don't understand girls sometimes...the whole shopping thing boggles my mind. I go into a store, grab what I like, check the size and check out...that or my mom buys it and brings it home to me.

Bella: Diappointed? Um, IDK...part of me is, part of me isn't...and I didn't actually buy the clothes, my roommate did...and I'm usually the same way, go in, grab, check out, run from store slash mall, LOL

Masen the Maybe: Have you thought anymore about talking on the phone later?

Bella: Yes, I have...I don't think we should. I kinda like the whole 'mysterious' thing you have going for you and hearing your voice and having to wait almost twenty-four hours to see you will just drive my mind insane.

Masen the Maybe: LOL, well, we could just meet tonight for pizza or something.

Bella: No, no, tomorrow is fine. I'm prepared for tomorrow...LOL...but, um...how should I dress?

Masen the Maybe: WHAT? LOL...I mean, if you wanna show up naked, that's fine with me, but you might get some stares, LOL...JK JK...we're just meeting for coffee...casual...your usual...however you feel comfortable.

Bella: See...I told them tyrants that but they insisted that I needed to 'spice things up'! I may have to hide my regular clothes in a backpack to sneak out of here. BTW, loved the song from earlier!

Masen the Maybe: No spice is needed...I like you just as you are...cookie monster hoodie is required, JSYK! And, good, I'm so glad that you liked it.

Bella: Can I ask you a question?

Masen the Maybe: Absolutely. Whatcha wanna know?

Bella: What are you expecting out of this meeting? I'm a little worried that you're expectations might be a little more than I'm capable of giving. I mean, I've never done anything like this before.

Masen the Maybe: How about this, Bella? Let's have no expectations. For all I know, you'll recognize me and walk out without talking to me.

Bella: Somehow I doubt that...my curiosity won't let me do that.

Masen the Maybe: What are YOUR expectations, Bella?

Bella: Oh, um, IDK...I guess just to meet you face to face and figure out why you chose me...

Masen the Maybe: that I can live with. So, what time exactly do you want to meet?

Bella: how about three?

Masen the Maybe: Your lucky number, how appropriate. Sounds good to me.

Bella: Well, I'm gonna go take a shower, grab a snack and start reading my book. You need to finish your homework, too;)

Masen the Maybe: Yeah, I really do;( We'll talk later? Maybe before bed?

Bella: Sounds good. Just text me when you are done with your work. TTYL.

Masen the Maybe: Later then...have fun. Bye for now.

Bella started getting her stuff ready for a shower. A smile plastered across her face. She was really starting to fall for Masen. He was easy to talk to and he seemed really nice. She only hoped that once she met him she could quit thinking about Edward.

He sat down at his keyboard, plugged in his headphones and started to compose a song that had started running through his head everytime he talked to Bella. He couldn't wait to see the reaction upon her face tomorrow.

**A/n: That's it for tonight...tomorrow's first update probably won't be til lunchtime (CST).**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	10. Chapter 10 Exposure

**Chapter 10 Exposure**

**A/n: It's MY BIRTHDAY! And I love that it's the afternoon and I'm at home writing instead of at work, WOOOHOOOO!**

**We're almost to the end folks...soooo close...the ending will be tomorrow, I'm thinking.**

**I'll post this update and two more tonight and then two tomorrow.**

**Enjoy the ride, 'cuz it's almost over...that makes me sad;(**

Just a little bit later...

Adorable Masen: I can't get you off my mind.

Bella: um...I'm sowwy.

Adorable Masen: Don't be. I just wish it were tomorrow already.

Bella: **whispers** Me too, but I'm nervous.

Adorable Masen: Why are you nervous?

Bella: Because...I'm not used to this kind of thing...I've never even thought of meeting a stranger off the internet in person. I feel like I know you but I don't really know you, do I?

Adorable Masen: What can I do to make you feel more at ease?

Bella: Um, tell me about you...the real you...stuff maybe your friends don't even know.

Adorable Masen: let's start easy...My dad is a doctor. He's thoroughly disappointed that I'm not going to follow in his footsteps. I've flip flopped on the idea, myself, but have never told anyone.

Bella: What made you finally decide not to become a doctor?

Adorable Masen: The thought of never having music in my life, full-time, almost took my breath away.

Bella: What do you think that you'll do with your music?

Adorable Masen: IDK yet...somehow, I just want it in my life. I taught piano lessons to a few of the local kids back home, so that's a possibility...but I've always loved composing. So maybe like advertising or movies, or for other artists.

Bella: WOW.

Adorable Masen: I've had a lot of regrets, Bella. Choosing music as my major and how I want to spend my life is definitely NOT one of them.

Bella: I envy you for knowing that about yourself. I still haven't figured out what I want to do yet.

Adorable Masen: You'll figure it out when you are supposed to figure it out. You're still early into your college career...something will click eventually.

Bella: Thank you, Masen...I appreciate you saying that. It's definitely one of the issues that stresses me out the most.

Adorable Masen: I can understand that 100%!

Bella: How do your parents support your decision?

Adorable Masen: My mother is totally okay with it. She was happy that I chose something that she shared a common interest in. She was also very happy that it wasn't something like Sex Ed or Women's studies, LOL...

Bella: Your mom is worried about you being a player, too? LOL...that doesn't sound good for me!

Adorable Masen: Bella...I'm not proud of a few things I did in my past, but I want to explain it all to you in person...okay?

Bella: I wouldn't judge you. That's not the type of person I am. Just because I have no past to explain doesn't mean that I don't understand that things happen.

Adorable Masen: See, I knew that you would be too good for the likes of me.

Bella: Seriously? I doubt that.

Adorable Masen: Bella, I've seen your eyes...they show me your soul...it's beautiful and good.

Bella: **blushes**

Adorable Masen: Okay, now I'm all sappy. I should try and get some more work done. We'll talk some more later, if that's alright?

Bella: Certainly. TTYL Masen.

Adorable Masen: TTYL Bella.

Bella lays down on her bed, curls up around her pillow and daydreams about meeting Masen...and in her daydreams he looks just like Edward...

He puts his head in his hands as he sits on the side of his bed...she means everything to me...I hope she doesn't get mad at me...

**A/n: awwww...I love these two:)**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	11. Chapter 11 Fun Times

Chapter 11 Fun Times

Around Ten PM

Bella: What did you eat for dinner?

MusicalMasen: A couple of hamburgers...what did you have?

Bella: Cereal...where'd ya get the burgers?

MusicalMasen: What kind of cereal? And Mickey D's...blah...but my roommate was craving it;(

Bella: Captain Crunch w/ berries...and I love their fries...

MusicalMasen: hmmmm...love the crunch berries...my fav is cinnamon toast crunch...

Bella: I love me some lucky charms, too...

MusicalMasen: Oh yeah and fruity peebles...

Bella: ewwww, no, it turns the milk a funky color, LOL

MusicalMasen: LOL, yeah, I guess it does...favorite ice cream?

Bella: ohhhh either butter pecan or chocolate peanut butter...yours?

MusicalMasen: ….butter pecan is good but I love me some rocky road or mint chocolate chip.

Bella: dang, now I'm wanting some ice cream...

MusicalMasen: sowwy;(

Bella: it's okay...brb...

MusicalMasen: okay silly girl...

Bella grabs her hoodie, wallet and keys and leaves her dorm room to go get ice cream...

He walks to the kitchen, opens the freezer and grabs the rocky road ice cream. Turns around grabs a spoon and walks back to his room to wait on Bella...


	12. Chapter 12 Late Night Confessions

**Chapter 12 Late Night Confessions**

**A/n: Soooo the saga continues...**

Around Ten-thirty PM

MusicalMasen: Um...hello?

Around Ten-fortyfive PM

MusicalMasen: If you don't answer me soon, I'm going to come over there...where did you go?

Around Eleven PM

MusicalMasen: I'm grabbing my keys and heading your direction. I'm worried.

Five Minutes Later

Bella: I'm here! Sorry...I went to get ice cream and forgot my darn phone;(

MusicalMasen: THANK GOD! I was starting to freak the fuck out!

Bella: Oh no! I'm so sorry...I hate going anywhere, especially at night, without my phone.

MusicalMasen: I was really starting to get worried! **deep breaths** Okay, so what ice cream did you get?

Bella: Butter pecan:) Again, Masen, I really am sorry that I worried you. But it's nice to have someone that actually does worry, ya know?

MusicalMasen: It would have killed me if something had happened to you;(

Bella: that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me;)

MusicalMasen: Well, I'll have to make sure to fix that!

Bella: You don't have to do that...I'm really not used to that kind of thing.

MusicalMasen: Bella, there are so many thing wrong with that statement. I don't HAVE to do it, I want to do it. I want to shower you with flowers, trinkets, stuffed animals...and most of all, sweet words that show you how I feel about you.

Bella: …...I don't even know what to say to that...it's just not something that has ever happened to me...

MusicalMasen: Just give me the chance to show you that it should be happening to you...please?

Bella: I'll try...but please, nothing overboard or fancy...I just want to like you for you.

MusicalMasen: You like me?

Bella: Yes...I do...I've really gotten to like you...alot.

MusicalMasen: **big cheesy grin**

Bella: You've kinda grown on me...you are kinda hard not to like;)

MusicalMasen: LOL...so what I'm like a growth you can't remove but get kinda used to?

Bella: NOOO! I just meant...I've really enjoyed talking to you these past few days and getting to know you...creepy, stalker dude, LOL!

MusicalMasen: **gasps** you went there...you DO think I'm a creepy, stalker! LOL, I guess it was kinda a bad way to go about this...but I just didn't know what else to do...I was going to leave you a note but didnt know how you'd get the reply back to me...and we are in college and not high school...

Bella: LOL...it was really weird at first...but sometimes, things just work out in weird ways, huh?

MusicalMasen: I hope it doesn't backfire on me. I really like you, too.

Bella: ON that note, I have a hot date tomorrow and must get to bed!

MusicalMasen: Okay, Okay...we'll talk in the morning, finalize our plans?

Bella: Sure thing! Sweet dreams!

MusicalMasen: They will be...they'll be of you;)

**A/n: only two more chapters to go:(**

**Some of you have asked for a sequel...I am definitely contemplating it...THOUGHTS?**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	13. Chapter 13 BONUS

**Chapter 13 BONUS**

**A/n: Because you have all made my birthday so amazing with your reviews and kind words...and well, your love for this little drabble;)**

Some time around One AM...

Bella: I just thought you might like to know that I am really excited about meeting you.

He lays in bed, staring at the screen of his phone, grinning like a fool...

MusicalMasen: I am over the moon about meeting you, too...

Bella lays in bed, staring at the screen of her phone, feeling butterflies in her tummy

Bella: You know, and don't think I'm some crazy chic, if we were to get together and someday get married, think of the amazing story we'd have to tell our children and grandchildren about how we met.

He lays in bed, fighting back a tear, threatening to fall from his eye...this girl is too good for me...

MusicalMasen: That's what I'm counting on, making all your dreams come true...

Bella lays in bed, fighting back a tear, noone's every cared about her dreams before.

Bella: Goodnight my soon to be un-mysterious man...

MusicalMasen: Goodnight my soon to be surprised beauty...

They both fell asleep and had a dream...

_He was waiting for her at the end of an aisle, in a white tux, the biggest goofiest grin on his face as he wiped a few stray tears from his damp cheeks. He'd waited for this day for four years..._

_She stepped out on the end of the aisle, in her white flowing dress, tears spilling from her eyes as she saw him, waiting for her at the end of the walkway...she couldn't help but smile...She'd waited for this day for four years..._

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed it;) I know I did;):):)**

**GOOD NIGHT! Until the end, tomorrow;(**

**Kyla**


	14. Chapter 14 Preparations

**Chapter 14 Preparations**

**A/n: The last chapter of texts;( I have enjoyed writing this soooo much. It's been the stress relief I've desparately needed.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. No copy or infringements intended...any similarities are just that.**

Nine AM

IsHeTheOne: Good morning, beautiful Bella.

Bella: Good morning, Masen.

IsHeTheOne: Are you ready for today? Do you have a lot to get done before three?

Bella: I have to finish a report for my lit class but other than that, no, not really.

IsHeTheOne: Cool. Relax, do your paper, and I'll see you soon!

Bella: What are your plans for today?

IsHeTheOne: Oh, I have some studio time book at noon, then when I leave there, I'll head over the coffee haus.

Bella: I had the weirdest dream last night.

IsHeTheOne: Me too, now that you mention it!

Bella: Care to share? LOL

IsHeTheOne: Um...you first;)

Bella: Have you seen the movie, Dear John?

IsHeTheOne: Um, **scratches my head**, IDTS...it's a chic flick isn't it? LOL

Bella: Well, yeah, it is but there's this thing they do in the movie that I love...when they leave, they never say "goodbye" they always say "See ya soon".

IsHeTheOne: Is that what you dreamed about?

Bella: Um, NO, sorry, LOL. It was just a random thought as that movie is on the tv, atm. I'm not sure I want to tell you my dream...

IsHeTheOne: LOL...um, guess it's a good thing I don't have the TV on. There is no telling what would be on!

Bella: oh gawd...I hear my roommates rummaging around, they are about to put me in the torture chamber:(

IsHeTheOne: The torture chamber? Do I need to rescue you?

Bella: They are insisting on a day of beauty preparations for my "meeting"! See what I'm going through for you?

IsHeTheOne: Bella...run, hide...there really isn't need for all that stuff. I like you just as you are...LOL

Bella: YOU tell them that! But, just in case, I already have my backpack filled w/ my fav jeans, t-shirt and hoodie;)

IsHeTheOne: Well, at least you have a backup plan. I'm debating on whether or not to run out and get my hair cut...my mop's getting a little long.

Bella: NO...I mean...wait until after you meet me...LOL sorry...I really don't have any right to ask you to do that.

IsHeTheOne: As you wish;) My mom was here a week or so ago and nagged me the whole time she was here that I needed a haircut...I'm surprised she didn't attempt to chop it off while I slept.

Bella: Are you still close to your parents?

IsHeTheOne: Sorta, I mean, as an only child, they are pretty involved in my life, or at least, my mom still is. My dad's practice keeps him pretty tied up, so my mom is a little more available.

Bella: It must be nice to have them so close.

IsHeTheOne: It can be, at other times, they still seem to close.

Bella: UGH, I'm gonna have to go, they are picking the lock to my door! I'll text you when I'm on my way!

IsHeTheOne: I can't wait! Have fun!

**A/n: There ya goooo...next up THE MEETING!**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	15. Chapter 15 They Meet

**Chapter 15 They Meet **

**A/n: When I started this little story last Friday, I did it because I needed something light and fun to counteract with the heavy angst in my other stories and the stress of RL. I had NO IDEA that this story would start out in controversy and then explode the way that it has.**

**So, THANK YOU to everyone who has read, reviewed, pimped, defended and simply loved this story.**

**I will be writing a sequel to it;) You've all spoken, you all want more...so far be it for me to deny you all these two adorable kids. My plan is to write it drabble style, much like this one, with both texts and conversations between them, so there will be some continuity with the texting.**

**I will most likely not start posting it until October 1. My Team is chomping at the bits for me to get some of my other stuff wrapped up...so, just hang on til then;)**

**Thank you to so many people, Bnjwl, Reyes139, Lvtwilight09 – the 3 of you have shown me trust and loyalty above and beyond anything I've EVER had in friends...I am truly blessed and honored to be loved by all of you.**

**To one of my new besties...Kitkat681...I'm thinking of falling for you...watch out;)**

**NOW...on with the show...**

**HisPOV**

At two fifteen he makes his way across campus, to the coffee haus. His palms are sweaty, his hand won't stay out of his hair and he can't stop the excitement, nervousness and fear swirling in his body.

What if she hates me? What if she gets mad? What if she never wants to see me again?

I've fallen in love with this girl...I'm not sure that I could handle her walking away from me.

I get to the door of the coffee haus...pace outside a bit, stop, pull open the door and walk in. I immediately find the table I want, it's got those squishy chairs with a small table between them. It's nearer to the back than the front, a little more secluded and out of the path of store traffic.

It'll be perfect for our first meeting. I hope.

I check my phone, it's two thirty-seven...and no text from her yet. I can't even imagine how nervous she must be.

She's so feisty at times but so soft and vulnerable at others. She's perfect. I can't wait to hold her hand.

My phone buzzing in my hand causes me to let out a yelp as I jump.

_BeautifulBella: I'm on my way. See you soon._

I sighed, she's on her way.

_MusicalMasen: Perfect, I'm already here. See you soon._

I walked up to the counter, order our drinks and try to keep my leg from bouncing incessantly.

God, please let her like me once she knows it me. I hope I haven't completely blown with her once she knows it's me. I'm so stupid, I should have just manned up and asked her the fuck out.

I get out drinks and head back to our table, checking my phone again. It's two fifty-four.

And, then, I feel her in the air...I know she's right outside. I look through the windows and I can see her walking up the pathway to the door.

I gulp. I stand.

She opens the door.

She walks in, timidly.

She looks around.

She sees me.

Oh Fuck.

**BPOV**

I finally manage to make it out of Alice and Rosalie's pretend beauty shop around two o'clock.

They left my hair down, slightly waving and natural, very little makeup but somehow managed to make my skin glow. That part, I kind of actually liked.

And it kept me distracted.

Now, as I sit on my bed, lacing up my blue chucks, the nerves set in. I'm afraid to admit, I'm a little petrified.

I mean, this guy could be anyone. How will I know it's him. What if I walk in there and it's someone playing a cruel, practical joke and everyone starts laughing at me.

Why oh why did I agree to this?

Suck it up, Bella. This guy likes you. You've gotten to know a lot about him. You actually kind of like him, too. It will be ok. You'll see.

Yeah, right. I hate giving myself pep talks. Doesn't feel natural, at all.

I slide my Cookie Monster hoodie on, grab my phone, keys and mace. My dad taught me well.

I decide to let him know I'm on my way.

_Bella: I'm on my way. See you soon._

Oh gawd, I used that cheesy movie from the line. Hopefully, he didn't catch it.

_IsHeTheOne: Perfect, I'm already here. See you soon._

Oh shit. He remembered.

I palm my face. Take one last look in the mirror. I sigh and walk out of my room.

My palms are sweaty. My throat feels like I haven't had a drink of water in a year and my stomach is rolling.

Please let this be worth it.

I walk the two blocks to the coffee haus and slow down when I'm directly across the street. I strain to see through the windows, trying to find a familiar face somehow.

I see none.

I cross the street and casually walk up to the door.

I open the door.

I walk in, head down.

I raise my head and look around.

OH MY GOD. It's him!

My heart is fluttering a mile a minute.

My tongue is glued to the top of my mouth as he smiles at me that motherfucking brilliant smile.

I don't know how my feet are working 'cause my mind is still standing in the doorway.

I approach him.

"Masen?"

He gives a light chuckle and sticks out his hand.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He smiles at me and his green eyes motherfucking sparkle.

"It's you?" I ask, bewildered.

"It's me." He confirms, grasping my hand in his.

"But...but, I don't understand..." my mind is not computing what is happening and then... "OH MY GOD...it's you and we talked and I said..." my hand flew to cover my mouth when I realized I'd admitted how I felt about 'him' to 'him'...I felt like I was either going to throw up or pass out.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asks and grabs both of my hands, trying to hold me up, I think.

"I told you about you." I mumbled as he moved his hands up my arms to my elbows, to support me.

"I told you about my crush on you." Oh save me...someone save me from the embarrassment.

He laughed. His eyes twinkled. His smile was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.

"Yes, you did. I was almost afraid I'd never get the chance to show you how wrong you were about my perception of you." His honey-laiden voice coated my ears.

He was talking to me. He was flirting with me. He was touching me.

"Would you like to sit down?" Edward asked, as I just nodded my agreement.

He let go of me and stepped back to sit in his chair.

I stood there for a minute. I looked at my chair. I looked at him sitting in his chair.

This was a bold moment for me. But changes were in the air.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen liked me.

I looked at him again, smiled and walked over and sat across his lap, "Is this okay?"

I hoped I wasn't crushing his legs.

His face registered pure shock. His adams apple actually bobbed as he swallowed.

Then, he looked at me, our eyes met, "Perfect, actually." His words no more than a whisper.

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he brought his arm around my waist.

"I can't believe it's you." I confessed.

"I can't believe you didn't run away." He admitted.

"I can't believe you like me." I gushed.

"I can't believe you like me." He returned.

We sat there, staring at one another.

It was like the rest of the world didn't matter.

We were in our little bubble.

My dream man was melded into the perfect man.

**Two hours later**

Both of our cell phones started buzzing around the same time.

Our friends wanted to meet at the pizza joint for dinner.

We both agreed to meet them all there.

We walked hand in hand out of the coffee haus.

We walked hand in hand across the campus.

When we got to the small little garden in the middle of campus, he stopped walking.

"Bella, there is something that I've been dying to do since the day I met you." Edward's eyes lit up as he spoke.

"Okay, Edward." Bella said, as she looked up at him, her eyes incredibly wide and expressive.

He leaned down, slowly and pressed his lips to hers.

They both felt the jolt of the others skin.

They both internally sighed.

They both felt like their whole world was turned on the right axis.

The kiss was soft, gentle and full of nothing but love.

Their lips meshed into each other. Their tastes swirled on the others lips.

They broke apart.

They both smiled. Their eyes met.

They were both completely head over hills in love.

They kissed again. Walked a little more. Stopped and kissed again.

They eventually made their way to the pizza place, both took a deep breath, tightened their hands in the others and walked in.

All of their friends stopped what they were doing and four sets of eyes looked them up and down, gasping, smiling and silent.

They stared at each other, smiled, laughed, a small kiss passed between them before they went to join their friends.

The End

**A/n: lets out a big collective sigh There ya go...what did ya think?**

**Several of you have asked for more on the pizza place and the party, while Bella didn't know it was him...I'm thinking of doing a few outtakes...but I can't get to them until the weekend. So keep an eye out. And put me on author alert for the sequel which will start October 1.**

**Now, a little business...I have a blog, theonlykylaff (dot) blogspot (dot) com...it's about to start jumping with my nonsense...go check it out.**

**There's some voting going on thetomatosoupawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com...if you'd be so kind as to go vote for me...a few of my stories are up for awards.**

**Join me on FB, KylaMichelle Hugsalot...and my group, theonlykyla fanfiction.**

**Hope you enjoyed this ride as much as I did.**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	16. Chapter 16 SequelOuttake info

SEQUEL INFO….

After a lot of thinking and deliberations I have come to the decision that I am not working on any sequels until after the first of the year.

I am reaching that point of burnt out in my writing and do not want to just crank out some jibberish to meet a silly time constraint.

So, in order to do the stories justice here is the time line for the sequels I have planned:

3rd installment in the "Anger Management" series will begin posting around January 15th. Should wrap up mid February and the 4th and final installment will begin sometime in April.

"Who Is This" sequel will start posting around January 10th or so. – LOOK FOR AN EPOV OUTTAKE in the TEXAS WILDFIRES COMPILATION – go donate as little as $5!

"Fantasy Granted" sequel will post in February…..maybe sooner, just depends.

Please feel free to PM me on ffnet or hit me up on FB – kylamichelle hugsalot if you have questions, concerns, etc….

Thanks for understanding!

kyla


	17. Chapter 17 EPOV OUTTAKE

**A/n: So, this was my special contribution to the Texas Wildfires compilation a few months back.**

**This goes back to that initial day that the texting had started between E/B. If you haven't read, "Who Is This" then you might want to...LOL**

**The sequel to WIT will start in Febuary;) So, stayed tuned and put me on alert if you want to read it!**

**Enjoy.**

**Summary: Outtake for Who Is This – Can you fall in love through anonymous random texts? It's possible when you actually know the other person. The story is complete and readers asked for an EPOV from when Edward and Bella had actually been thrown together by their friends, all of them blind to the fact that Edward was the "creeper guy" texting Bella.**

**EPOV**

I walked into the pizza place where Em and Jazz had our usual table pulled together with another one. That meant the girls were on their way, which I kind of already knew.

I cringed. I felt like an idiot by texting Bella anonymously. But hey, it got her to talk to me in some form. I've tried to talk to her a few times in class but she always diverts her eyes or someone interrupts before I can.

I run my hand through my hair and greet the guys, "Hey." I sat down next to Jasper.

"What's up with you, dude?" Jazz asked and popped me on the chest as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah, you've been a little spacey even for you, the past couple of days." Emmett threw at me while handing me a plate and cup.

I poured some coke from the pitcher and contemplated how to answer them.

"Got a lot on my mind." I stoically answer. They would have my ass if they thought I was messing with Bella. They've already warned me that she is off limits.

But, their warnings were all for nothing because they think that I'm something that I'm not.

When I was in high school, these two girls set me up for what they thought was going to be a threesome. They slipped me some ecstacy and we all started to make out but then I had some sort of reaction to the drug. They freaked out and they left me there.

Apparently, they bragged to the whole party about how I 'did' them both and was so worn out they left me to sleep it off. My friend, Ben, got concerned about me and found me naked and throwing up on the bed. He got me dressed and took me home and explained to my parents that he thought that I had been drugged. I spent two days in the hospital and had to have my stomach pumped.

But, word spread that I was a player with the ladies. They started lining up to be with me and at first, I just went with it. A few blow jobs here, a couple of finger fucks or titty jobs, but I never had sex with any of them. It got to be to much and rapidly spiralled out of control.

It was too late when I stopped it all, because the reputation was already out there.

So, when I met Bella and knew that she was friends with Rosalie and Alice, I hoped that I had an 'in' with her.

Boy, was I wrong. They shot that down immediately, going off my bad reputation from the past. They warned me not to mess with her. That she was a nice, innocent girl who would get hurt by me and my playboy ways. So, I tried to give up this little crush I had developed on her.

It only grew the more I got to know her and be around her.

I wanted a chance, a real chance, for Bella to get to know the real me, not the one that everyone thought they knew. So, I bought a throw away phone and started to text her. I know it was kind of creepy, but I wasn't sure what else to do and one day Rose left her cell laying on the table, so I swiped it, got Bella's cell number and returned Rose's phone.

I carried that number around for a week before I decided what to do with it.

When Rose, Alice and Bella walked into the restaurant, I tried to play it cool. But my heart was racing at the sight of Bella in that Cookie Monster hoodie. Who knew a child's hoodie could have such an effect on me?

I think it was the fact that it showed Bella's personality. While she might be quiet and a little shy it revealed that she had spunk and a sense of humor. I simply adored her and wanted to get to know her even better.

I was so happy when she didn't blow off my texts.

I tried not to let her catch me staring at her but it's hard because she is all my eyes are drawn to.

"How are your classes, Bella?" I asked when there was a lull in conversation.

"Good." She replied with a blush tainting her porcelain cheeks.

I smiled and grabbed another slice of pizza only to have our hands graze as she reached for the same piece.

"Sorry, you take it." I said as I felt the tingley sensation shoot through my whole body at that small skin to skin contact we just shared.

We made eye contact a few times over the next hour and each time she blushed and looked away.

"Bella has a creeper." Rose announced to the table. I was completely mortified and hoped that I didn't give myself away with how I couldn't sit still over this information being shared.

"Stop, Rose. He seems like a nice guy, just a little shy, that's all." Bella defended me...well, not me per se but the alternate me, random texter guy.

"Promise me you won't agree to meet him, alone." Alice demanded of Bella.

"Really, Alice, I think I'm smart enough to know not to meet him alone. My father is the Chief of Police after all." Bella defensively responded and when I tried to make eye contact she gave me this look like she hoped hadn't hurt my feelings.

"Do you know this guy?" I asked.

"He says he knows me, but I honestly don't know who it could be." She sighed as she admitted that.

Good. That's perfect. I wasn't ready for her to know the truth, yet.

"Hey, E we're going to the movies, you wanna come with us?" Emmett asked me to which I casually glanced around the table at the rest of them to gauge Bella's reaction.

She was packing her pizza box to go home.

"Nah, I;ve got some projects to work on, so I'll just call it a night." I hoped they didn't see my excitement, because if they were going out that meant I could probably talk to Bella a little tonight.

"I'm heading home, too." Bella announced to the table.

"Edward, can you walk Bella back to the apartment? It's too late for her to be walking alone." Rose announced like Bella was a small child instead of a grown ass woman.

Bella looked moritified at this suggestion. I had to play this right so as to not tip her off.

"Sure, if that's what she wants." I shrugged and played it off, cooly.

"Maybe just to the end of the block, I'll be fine after that," she said as she pulled a can of mace from her pocket and wiggled it at me.

"No problem." I shook my head and smirked at her as we all said our goodbyes.

We walked in silence for a few minutes and it took all of my willpower not to hold her hand, to tell her the truth and to push her against the wall and kiss the shit out of her.

But, it was to soon. She didn't know me, the real me, yet. I had to be patient.

"Well, this is far enough." She suddenly said.

"Okay. Are you sure you'll be alright?" I asked as I hoped and prayed she'd let me walk the rest of the way.

"I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes, waved and made her way across the street.

I stood behind a sign and watched her the rest of the way home.

I only hoped that she continued to give me a chance to get to know her.

I had it really bad for Beautiful Bella.

**A/n: The sequel to the completed story, Who Is This, starts in February 2012!**

**So honored that I got contribute to this magnificent cause, as a fellow and native Texan, I had several family members directly affected by the fires. I know that all help and contributions are greatly appreciated.**

**I hope you enjoyed a sneak peek into Edward's mind.**

**theonlykyla**


End file.
